Malam KuraNeon XD
by Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan
Summary: Kurapika disuruh tuan Nostrade untuk menjaga Neon malam ini. Apa yang terjadi? Warning : AU, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana2), humor garing, aneh, dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan. Kurapika x Neon


**Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter by Togashi Yoshihiro **

**Warning : AU, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana2), humor garing, aneh, hancur, gaje, dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Genre : General, Romance sedikit Humor (?)**

**Pairing : ****Kurapika x Neon**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

.

.

.

Di sebuah perkotaan yang sangat indah atau kita sebut dengan kota pelelangan. Kenapa disebut kota pelelangan? Gampang saja karena kota ini setiap tahun pasti akan diadakan pelelangan besar-besaran dengan barang-barang antik yang sangat langkah. Dan tentu saja mengundang kolektor bangsawan yang akan berusaha menghabiskan duit mereka untuk mendapatkan barang tersebut. Bukankah lebih beguna menggunakan uang mereka untuk menyumbangkan ke sebuah yayasan daripada membuang uang hanya untuk kepuasan semata? Sayangnya dalam kasus ini mereka lebih pintar dalam kepuasaan yang tidak berguna.

_York Shin City_ itulah nama kota pelelangan. Kota itu sangatlah cantik dengan hiasan-hiasan gedung-gedung tinggi dan lampu-lampu yang bersinar dengan indah. Oh, jangan lupa lampu-lampu kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang itu. Kalau dilihat dari tempat yang tinggi, malam hari _York Shin City_ begitu bercahaya dan gemerlapan seperti bintang di langit.

"Cantiknya," gumam seorang gadis berambut pink yang tergerai dengan dress sewarna dengan rambutnya tengah mengamati pemandangan kota di sebuah apartemen yang mewah.

Mata biru itu memancarkan kekaguman pada keindahan kota York Shin. Walaupun pemandangan kota itu terhalang oleh jendela besar. Gadis itu merasa tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Berhentilah memasang muka bodoh itu, Nona," kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Diam kau perempuan!" kata gadis itu sedikit berteriak.

Mendengar ucapan tidak enak dari Nona-Nya empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi pemuda itu dan memberikan tatapan membunuh ke Nona-Nya yang tadi mengatainya.

"Sekali lagi Nona mengucapkan kata "perempuan" jangan harap bisa selamat," ancamnya tajam.

Mendengar ancaman dari pengawalnya mampu membuat gadis berambut merah muda terdiam seribu bahasa dan ketakutan tentunya.

"Eliza, jangan biarkan Nona Neon keluar dari kamarnya," perintahnya kepada gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang.

"Saya mengerti Kurapika-san," Gadis yang di panggil Eliza membungkuk hormat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari pelayan khusus putri tunggal keluarga Nostrade. Lelaki yang di panggil Kurapika itu melangkah keluar dari kamar sang putri.

"Nona, daijoubu?"Tanya Eliza sopan.

Mendengar pertanyaan sang pelayan cantik membuat sang putri kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Hehehe daijoubu," jawabnya menyengir.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Selesai dengan tugasnya lelaki berambut pirang –yang kita ketahui namanya Kurapika melangkah pergi menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama teman-temannya semasa ujian hunter tahun lalu. Tidak besar dan tidak mewah apartemen terkesan sederhana. Tapi Kurapika tidak mempermasalahkan masalah itu. Baginya apartemen sederhana itu cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Kurapika," kata bocah laki-laki berambut coklat yang melawan gravitasi ini tersenyum senang menyambut kepulangan sahabatnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat Kurapika?"Tanya bocah laki-laki berambut putih jabrik.

"Hari ini tidak ada pelelangan atau penjahat yang mengincar putri tunggal keluarga. Jadi aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai," jawab Kurapika.

"Ngomong-ngomong Leorio ke mana?"Tanya Kurapika kepada kedua anak yang berada didepannya.

"Aku tidak tau."Bocah lelaki berambut putih itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan pergi begitu saja.

"Dia sedang berbelanja," jawab bocah lelaki berambut coklat melawan gravitasi. Kurapika hanya ber-oh saja.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Getaran headphone Kurapika mengganggu suasana. Dengan segera ia meraih headphone miliknya dari saku bajunya.

**_Kurapika datanglah ke sini secepatnya. Tuan Light Nostrade memberimu tugas untuk menjaga Nona. Saolnya aku dan pengawal lainnya di suruh pergi ke pelelangan bersama Tuan._**

**_Dari : Senritsu_**

Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya sewaktu ia membaca SMS dari temannya. 'Kenapa harus aku yang harus menjaga Nona manja itu?!' batin Kurapika kesal

"Gon, sepertinya aku ada urusan permisi dulu," pamit Kurapika.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Gon itu hanya mengiyakan saja perkataan Kurapika. Gon sangatlah tahu bahwa temannya yang satu ini akan sangat sibuk menghadapi bossnya –yang Kurapika bilang sangat manja dan menyebalkan.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut ayah?! Ayah sudah janji mengajakku pergi ke pelelangan!" teriak gadis berambut pink dengan rambut yang masih tergerai.

"Tenanglah Neon sayang. Akan sangat berbahaya bila kau ikut ke pelelangan," kata sang ayah berusaha menenangkan putri tersayangnya.

"Apa ayah tega meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen ini? Eliza kan sudah pergi tiga puluh menit lalu. Dan kalau ada orang jahat yang masuk ke apartemen ini bagaimana? Ayah ingin aku mati dibunuh," kata Neon memberi alasan agar ia diizinkan ikut.

"Masalah itu kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menyuruh Kurapika untuk menjagamu malam ini"

Mata biru Neon membulat dengan sempurna.'Apa? Aku harus berduaan dengan laki-laki setengah perempuan itu? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau dengan Kuroro aku ini,' batin Neon kesal.

Melihat anaknya tidak merespon. Membuat sang ayah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa anaknya setuju dengan keputusannya.

"Baiklah ayah pergi dulu sayang," pamitnya dan melangkah pergi diikuti dengan pengawalnya. Neon hanya mematung di tempat. Ingin protes juga percuma.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Berhenti memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu Nona."Suara berat laki-laki menyadarkan Neon dari lamunannya. Neon menatap sebal ke arah lelaki berambut pirang.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh laki-laki setengah perempuan," kata Neon sarkastik.

"Berulang kali aku memperingatkan anda. Apa perlu aku bertindak sesuatu agar berhenti mengejekku?" kata Kurapika yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan wajah Neon.

Neon yang menyadari posisi wajahnya yang hampir dekat dengan wajah Kurapika hanya bisa memundurkan kepalanya ke jaraknya semakin jauh.

Neon tidak tau setiap Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya membuat ia selalu berdebar-debar. Apalagi dia selalu menurut kepada Kurapika tanpa rayuan ataupun sogokan berupa barang kesukaannya. Ayahnya saja harus merayu dia dengan memberinya sebuah benda kesukaannya. Tapi Kurapika hanya sekali ucapan dia menurut –ajaib memang.

Dan anehnya lagi. Sewaktu ia melamun tanpa sadar bayangan Kurapika selalu muncul. Ia juga memiliki perasaan aneh untuk lebih dekat dan mengenal lelaki berparas cantik ini. Akan tetapi, ia selalu menyangkalnya dan berusaha membayangkan pria tampan berambut hitam bernama Kuroro yang ia temui sewaktu ia diam-diam kabur dan datang kepelelangan.

"Nona, kenapa anda melamun?" Tanya Kurapika mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Neon.

Neon yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya menatap Kurapika. Kurapika yang dipandang begitu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik Nona ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan diri terlebih dahulu" kata Kurapika dan meninggalkan Neon sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Kau selalu membuatku bingung Kurapika," gumam Neon meremas dress pink kesukaannya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Tanpa terasa waktu menunjukan tengah malam. Kurapika tengah membaca buku tebalnya di ruang tamu. Baru sejam lalu ia menerima telepon dari Tuan Nostrade. Kata beliau, dia tidak bisa kembali pulang malam ini dan ia akan pulang besok siang. Sewaktu di tanya kenapa pulangnya besok siang. Eh, tuan Nostrade justru menjawab agar dia menjaga Neon dengan keadaan utuh. Dengan seenak jidat Tuan Nostrade menutup telepon. Aneh bukan?

Selesai Kurapika membaca buku itu sampai habis. Kurapika memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar sang putri Nostrade. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar Nona-Nya. Terlihat gadis itu tengah asik duduk melihat album. Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan duduk disisi ranjang.

"Sedang melihat album foto Nona?" Suara berat laki-laki itu terdengar di kuping Neon. Tanpa basa-basi Neon menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata sudah ada di samping dirinya.

"Ck, ternyata perempuan," ucapnya ketus.

"Jangan memanggilku perempuan," protes Kurapika menatap tajam Neon.

"Tidak!Tidak akan pernah."Neon membuang muka dengan angkuhnya.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang dengan sikap keras kepala Neon. Sekarang dia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi mau dianggap apa sama bossnya. Toh hanya membuang tenagaya saja.

Muncul ide jail di otaknya yang cerdas. "Jika Neon tidak mau. Mau kan temani aku bermain?" bisik Kurapika tepat di daun telinga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kurapika yang membuat wajahnya memanas.

"A-apa ma-maksud-mu?" Tanya Neon dengan muka memerah.

"Bermain dan bergulat di kasur," bisik Kurapika tepat di tengkuk membuat posisi Neon semakin tegang dan tidak nyaman. Kurapika mencium bau aroma khas Neon, sesekali ia meniupkannya dan menjilatnya sedikit.

"Manis," gumam Kurapika membuat Neon makin salah tingkah mendengarnya. Entah kenapa Neon jadi terbayang film biru yang ia tonton bersama temannya. 'Apa aku juga akan berakhir dengan film itu?' batin Neon panik dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kurapika, tapi sia-sia saja.

"Pfft" Kurapika mati-matian menahan tawa melihat reaksi tegang dan berontakan dari Nona-Nya.

"A-ano a-a-aku..." Neon menjadi salah tingkah dengan muka yang penuh warna merah dan kepala pink yang mengeluarkan asap saking malunya untuk menjawab. Karena tidak tahan untuk menahanya akhirnya Kurapika tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya.

"Neon lihat wajahmu." Kurapika menyeka air matanya akibat dari tertawanya tadi. "Memang kamu pikir aku akan melakukannya? Dasar hentai." Kurapika menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Neon meledak marah dan melempar bantal kearah Kurapika. Ok, perang bantal sudah dimulai. Semoga aja tuan Nostrade tidak kaget melihat kamar putrinya yang berantakan bak kapal pecal yang habis kena bom atom dan serangan nuklir

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

Omake (sementara di apartemen)

"Hey Gon, menurutmu malam-malam begini kalau ditinggal berdua (cewek-cowok) di rumah kira-kira akan melakukan apa?" tanya Leorio kepada Gon.

"Entahlah mungkin main game atau semacamnya." Jawab Gon seadanya.

"Bukan itu maksukdu!" teriak Leorio tidak terima. "Apa kau tidak curiga? Kurapika kan di tinggal berdua saja sama bos perempuannya. Bisa aja mereka me-... aduh aduh Killua jangan injak kakiku," ringis Leorio kesakitan.

"Jangan mengajarkan hal tidak-tidak pada Gon, baka!" bentak Killua tidak terima. "Ayo, Gon, kita tidur," ajak Killua tanpa mempedulikan Leoria yang sedang kesakitan.

"Tapi..." Gon merasa kasihan melihat Leorio.

"Sudahlah dia nggak akan mati cuman kakinya diinjek," kata Killua santai dan Gon pun akhirnya menerima tawaran tidur Killua dan meninggalkan Leorio sendirian. Kasihan sekali nasibmu nak XD.

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaaaa gaje gaje abal hancurrrr. Setelah situs ffn eror selama berbulan2 dan akhirnya bisa di buka di tempat Rizu. Jangan bunuh Rizu karena tidak bisa melanjutkan fic "Memori Kenangan Harian" *sujud dikaki readers*

Sebagai permintaan maaf Rizu bikin one-shoot KuraNeon XD. Gomen Rizu sedang hiatus tingkat dewa mpe gak tau harus gimana untuk ngelanjutin *nangis guling-guling*

Oia Rizu udah edit nih fic ini. Tapi mungkin masih ada yang kurang yang Rizu gak tahu #payah

Hehehe setidaknya mendingan dari yang tadi bukan? atau masih sama aja? Huwaaaaaaaa gomen gomen atas kekurangan Rizu #sujud2 #kok_jadi_gaje_begini

Ok, jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan review anda. Boleh flame tapi yang membangun. Bukan untuk kesenangan menghina fic orang.

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
